The Feeling's Mutual
by Black barbie
Summary: Being edited: Ironic isn’t it, how the notion “making love” feels so much better when you’re pissed. Backwards as it seems, it’s just another added mystery to life. Sess/Kags.One-shot. Rated M.


This is the watered down version of the lemon. For the full version you can go to Dokuga, A single spark or Mediaminer. I go by the name of FleetingDream on those sites and the title is the same.

Warning this fanfic contains sexual content and a smidge of bad language even as the watered down version. If you are shy, offended, too young yadda yadda yadda you know the routine, don't read. This is a one-shot; I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. This came from a book I just read called, _Shame on It All_, it was really good. An urban classic by Zane, I just had to write this with Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Of course it's not the same thing but this will follow a similar line.

_Disclaimer- Ownership of Inuyasha is not mine or is Shame on It All._

Sssssss

A black streak marred the gray concrete of the road. Tires screeched soundly as they were halted without any prior warning. Shaking hands grasped the leather steeling wheel, a feeble attempt to calm her jarring nerves. Her first instinct, one she acted on, was to check the passenger seat as apologetic brown eyes met her sparkling blues and she sighed in relief when no damage was found.

"I'm so sorry Kags," she apologized profoundly referring to the spilled coffee that caused the blue eyed female to lose control over the moving vehicle.

"No-o-o-o…h-h-ha-arm…n-n-no…foul right," her voice stuttered as she spoke. Taking a deep breath she tried once more to end the flowing apologies gushing from her friends mouth, "Sango, reeaaally it's alright no one was hurt and we didn't hit anyone."

That was true, when Sango's hot cup of coffee mistakenly flew from her hand and right into Kagome's lap, she lost control from shock. The blue bug she drove was thrust into an intersection but she managed to maneuver the car around swiftly to the right direction of this side of traffic. Luckily there were hardly any other vehicles and the ones that were driving weren't close enough to cause a problem. Now the cute little car was stilled, rooted to the middle of the street as cars just skidded by without a care that someone might actually be hurt within.

The down side in living in a big city, so much happened no one really showed much concern for others lives when they were being lost everyday. It was a dog eat dog world in Tokyo, survival of the fitness.

"Yea no one was hurt but look at you're new dress, I killed it," Sango stared guiltily at Kagome's lap, once again trying to find something to reprimand herself for.

Sadly that was true too. Kagome looked down at the coffee stain on the front side of her dress. Geez, talk about a bad day to wear white, it looked like she rolled in mud. Funny the heat of the coffee didn't even bother her, she could feel the hot liquid steeping pass her thighs to the underside of her dress. Rolling azure orbs Kagome looked down, thoughts of walking around looking like she took a dump on herself played in mind.

"Well…its okay I could just change when we get there, Kikyo's bound to have some saved clothes I could borrow, she practically lives there now," she smiled softly, happy her sister finally found someone she was settling down with.

Tearing her focus from her ruined dress, she noticed she no longer held Sango's attention. The brown eyes of her friend were peering over her shoulders out the window curiously. Turning her raven clad head she found the source her friends distraction.

Tinted black windows met her sapphire gaze.

'_Well at least someone cared enough to stop,_' she thought looking expectantly at the black of the windows that disappeared as they were rolled down.

Taking a deep breath Kagome prepared to assure the kind person that no harm was done, that they were fine, to thank them for their concern and also apologize for the interruption in the flow of traffic.

However the scene didn't play out as she originally thought it would. Soon as the window was completely down, her blue eyes were greeted by narrowed amber.

"Insolent bitch, does your eye sight fail you?" never had someone spoken so coolly to her before.

Kagome was shocked silent as the car with tinted windows began to drive by but not before the man behind the wheel shot another cold glare. If looks could kill, this would be a double homicide as she seethed with anger, disbelief licking at her eyes as did the fury. She could see if she hit his car then he would have the right to be so rude but she didn't! Not even close, matter of fact his car wasn't even by hers when she swerved over.

'_Pompous jackass_,' she wanted so badly to curse but she was too overheated to speak. He didn't even know her, what an asshole. On what right had he to call her a bitch that was what really got her mad?

A stifled giggle drew her attention away long enough for her to look towards Sango's grinning features. She narrowed crystal blue in annoyance, wondering for the life of her what amusement could be found in this situation.

"What," hissing between clenched teeth, Kagome's full lips twisted down in a disapproving frown.

Sango smirked, "Your face looks so cute when you're mad and then you make all these funny sounds pouting."

Really was that so entertaining? But she had to admit she had heard that same statement many times from her family. Apparently whenever she was angry she started mumbling softly and no one could comprehend what she said, they were only incoherent noises.

Her frown deepened, her eyes sparked with disdain, "Did you just hear what he said to me?"

"Hmm…yes but to be fair we did pull a Thelma and Louisa move in the middle of the street." Long lashes batted playfully, placing a comforting hand on trembling shoulders Sango tried her best to distract her beautiful friend from the whole incident.

"Humph," was all she muttered in respond, Kagome shifted gears, blasted the radio on full alert and motioned the car forward.

There was one bright side. She would have had to U turn to get to this lane anyway, so she continued driving towards her friend's house.

They drove in silence the only sound was the blaring music filling the atmosphere. Kagome shifted in her seat uncomfortably while the coffee started to dry. The liquid that sunk between her legs was now growing sticky with preparation. She blew a tried breath, teasing her long bangs when the home came into view.

Sitting as a mini castle on top of a hill, the house looked beautiful like an ancient styled palace. It was surrounded by a fence that appeared to be made of small boulders, gray matching the stone of the mansion perfectly. It was big but not gigantic big, like a house a celebrity would live in not a royal family.

The black bars of the entrance were open, allowing the blue beetle free admission. There was a long straight driveway up to the castle, a two way driveway one for coming in and one for driving out.

As Kagome's bug was nearing the house a male servant was driving a decked out black Porsche the other way, with one window rolled down. Her eyes slit at the dark tinted glass, _'He's here_!'

"Unbelievable! Great just freaking great," she grumbled to herself darkly, curving the car around the circular parkway to the foot of the stone house and stopped.

"That guy is here," she explained, answering the question etched in Sango's face.

Getting out of the car, Kagome handed her keys to the man waiting wearing a burgundy uniform. She ignored the look he gave her when he spotted the brown stain in front of her dress. Blushing terribly when she thought of how it must have looked from the back.

It would have been a perfect wear for the ongoing heat wave, the white spaghetti strapped dress that was form fitting but not tightly clinging to her shapely body. To be honest it was pretty stupid of her to wear a white dress coming here but she had just brought it and couldn't wait to sport it outdoors. Her and her impatience fashion values, look where they landed her this time.

"What is it this time," asking with a sigh, Kagome turned towards Sango who had an 'I don't want you to get mad' look.

"Umm…maybe it isn't so bad he's here,"

The woman with ebony silk as hair gapped openly at her friend while they walked up the staircase to the front doors. "Are you **serious**, he called me a **bitch**."

"I know and that was wrong but…" her brown gaze shifted avoiding the swirling sea orbs staring at her so intently.

"But what!" she shouted when Sango didn't continue immediately. They were at the huge black doors now. Two bouncers stood on either side of the door, not flinching as the two women passed with only a nod of their heads. They had been here many times before so identification was unnecessary.

"It just he was smoking _**hot**_," doe brown grazed over dreamingly, sighing in contentment with her personal fantasies.

"I guess, _if _you like the arrogant jackass type," she spat the words passed her pouting lips with scorned displeasure. How could anyone even consider that _thing_ attractive with such an ugly personality?

Rolling her eyes, Kagome tried her hardest to keep her cool, the eyes of laughing people burning into her body was humiliating as they walked down a corridor hall. She just needed to find Kikyo so she could end this mockery and enjoy the gathering.

In the hall there weren't many people but there was enough to hurt her pride, standing against walls drinks in hands, crackling at this and that but mostly her. But considering they were mainly old friends she didn't worry herself to heavily.

"Hey Kags, find a restroom next time eh," a voice called out behind them. One of the attendants on the wall, the small group with him jostled with mirth as the swell of her cheeks blossomed crimson.

"Shut up Daisuke, you know that's not what it is," Sango defended hotly, turning on her heels to face the blond male who shrugged doubtfully.

He flashed to her a crooked grin, showcasing pearly white teeth, "I dunno if it looks like shit and stains like shit, then you pretty much have it defined,"

"Acts like an ass and talks like an ass you pretty much have it defined as a Daisuke, eh?" a new voice questioned from where her slender form now stood.

Both females turned back around to face the newly appeared Kikyo who stood before them clad in a pretty peach spring dress that flowed gracefully to her thighs. White lilies were imprinted along the outfit making them look like they were floating in the wind.

"Touché," he turned back to his crowd of friends and the conversation was ended.

"Thanks," Kagome mumbled not all too thrilled with the fact that they both felt the need to defend her and not let her speak up.

"Well don't sound too grateful," Kikyo's dark chocolate eyes turned sour looking at her younger sibling's defiled attire. Shaking her head sending onyx lock about, she tsked quietly, "How many times do I have to tell you, you're too old to be playing in dirt puddles?"

"Listen and listen good, you're never too old to play in dirt puddles," Kagome turned her nose up playfully while she spoke.

"Oi, you take a dump on yourself or something," not even turning around Kagome could identify the gruff tone to belong to no other than Inuyasha. Sighing she turned around once more to face the silver head of her friend.

"Quiet you," she jabbed a finger in his covered chest as soon as he was in distance.

"Just tell me you have something else I could wear," she addressed her sister without turning back around.

"Sure, sure follow me,"

Sssssss

He swore the old man was losing more screws with every year that passed on. Why? Why did the overbearing man feel the need to force him to such an event? Why make him come, this was doomed before it began. It had been twenty seven years for him to come to terms with the fact that his eldest was an anti social.

Positioned in the back yard, the tall male suppressed the urge to rub his temples as more and more females tried to gain his attention. He just wasn't cut out for this.

He did not know these people due to the fact that the majority was friends of his brother's new girlfriend. He wouldn't even be enjoying himself if he did know them to be quite honest. The couple of familiar faces he'd seen did nothing but make him all the more eager for the solitude of his own home.

A huge white tent hovered over the expanse of most of the large yard. It was a beautiful day but weather was far too unpredictable to take chances. Plastic covered tables were everywhere, foldable seats stationed on mostly every patch of land. It was disgusting. He didn't understand why Inuyasha allowed his female to host a party with such cheap looking assessments. It was utterly horrifying.

He leaned back in the white chair he was sitting in when a female stalked her way over. She looked entirely phony; he could around tell the long hot pink nails were not hers from a mile away. He supposed the way she waddled over swishing her hips was an attempt to be seductive. It was an embarrassing display to even watch. When she got close she smiled, her green eyes shining. No wait, they were contacts maybe she tearing up because they were irritating her.

"Do you mind if I sit there," she spoke too huskily, pointing to the chair beside him, sounding like she had a sore throat, which she probably did. He didn't mean to judge based on appearances but the girl looked like she could deep throat more meat than a starved lion. And the way she eyed him with those fake orbs like a chew toy only added to his assumptions.

Sesshoumaru looked her up and down with a raised brow and she smiled happily that he was 'checking her out'. Well that's what she thought, he was only wondering why somebody her age was shopping at the baby GAP.

"Hn, if you wish it," he told her without much interest and she planted her micro mini skirt covered ass in the seat. As soon as she sat down he got up. She looked on in outrage as he walked over to retreat into the house by the back door.

Sesshoumaru headed upstairs to the bathroom. Surely he needed to splash some cold water on his face to wake up from this nightmare. Gliding down a small hall to the door he knew well he tried to turn the knob but found it locked. He leaned against the wall waiting for whomever to come out.

On the other side of the door a very frustrated Kagome was trying very hard to scrub her white dress in the sink. Kikyo had left her with a similar white dress only this one was a halter top and stopped shorter than her own. It was pretty and sexy but not trashy but still she tried to save her dress.

With the water running full blast she attempted to deny the inevitable. Her dress was done, over and officially dead. The stain was just too unrelenting.

"You win the battle coffee but I'll win the war. Wait to you see my secret weapon. The cleaners," She crackled evilly at her on joke, ringing the dress out and unplugging the sink.

Sighing to herself wistfully, '_Sometimes I think I'm crazy_.'

When she finished getting as much water as she possibly could out of the fabric she opened up the dress from the balled form she had it in. Looking at the wrinkled dress she frowned heatedly at the stain trying to scare it away. Her anger returned when her tactics failed and from the fact that she was talking to a dress.

_Could this day get any worst_.

Apparently it could because when she opened the door she saw the last person she wanted to see. Standing there against the wall looking so untouchable was _**him**_. The asshole.

"Must you take forever, others do require the restroom as well," his voice was still the coldest thing she had ever heard.

Kagome felt her temper spike, who the hell did he think he was. Now normally she was the sweetest person, everyone always liked her and everything, but everyone also knew she was not to be crossed. She had a nasty temper and she was about to show him how much of a _bitch_ she could be.

"Listen here jackass, I don't know what's stuck up your anal but I suggest you remove it or you might find my foot taking the same trip. I'm sorry about the car thing but it's over now and I came here to have fun and that's what I plan to do, if you want to be a rotten brat over the issue then do it alone but don't say ANYTHING to me," she humph for good measure and walked passed him, fully intending on forgetting him and having a good time.

Walking angrily down stairs she began to mumble to herself, she was that mad. That asshole. She had never disliked someone as much as she disliked him. For some reason she felt so strongly about this. She couldn't even call it dislike, she _hated_ him. That's it, she hated his guts, although she had to admit, **very** begrudgingly, Sango had a point, he was _okay looking_. You know if a girl liked those stupid pretty gold eyes and dumb looking silky long hair.

Her strapped sandals created audible clanks as she stomped her way outside. She found Sango laughing merrily with her boyfriend Miroku by the stainless steeled grill. Males eyed her hungrily as she made her way to her friend's but she didn't notice all she saw in her mind was his stupid face with narrowed frozen eyes.

Sssssss

That was shocking. He expected to be apologized repeatedly to. Expected whoever was on the other side of the door to humbly ask for forgiveness when they seen him waiting. And yet that was far from what really took placed.

Cold water dripped down his perfect face as he leaned over the sink. Placing his hands back under the running water he gathered more of the icy liquid to splash in his face.

No matter how many times he repeated this act he remained locked within this dream. Because there could be no other logical explanation for a woman to yell at him and not leave his presence bubbling over with tears. Also no reason within sanity that could explain his reaction to said woman.

After she had finished with her rant he was amazed. That tiny being stood up to him so fearlessly and walked passed him without ever looking back. It was entirely new; women usually did whatever possible to get on his good side in hopes of gracing his bed. But this one didn't look at him at all with the slightest interest. Her eyes only reflected her anger and it was infuriating and a bit sexy. That bitch.

He had never been yelled at before, who would try it. He was perfect in every aspect so there was never any reason to reprimand him as a child. But that petite little thing did.

He was fully prepared to grab her when she breezed by, slam her against the wall and stare her down until she was a frightened child under the intimidation of his glare. But when he turned around he could do nothing but watch as her ass swayed, bouncing with the ferocity of her steps in that tight dress.

He turned off the water and looked up in the mirror. Studying his self for only a moment he left the bathroom and headed downstairs. Once he was outside he spotted her over by the grill with his brother and his brothers friends. They were laughing lightly and she held a wine cooler in her hand.

He walked to the opposite side of where she stood, across the yard. He saw the green eyed stank and started a dreadful conversation with her. She was thrilled.

Sssssss

That asshole. She could see him from here. Taking another swing at her peach flavored wine cooler she pretended not to see him. He made her so sick, flirting over there with that tramp. She didn't even know why Kikyo had invited that girl, she was the biggest slut in their old high school and as far as she knew Kikyo and the girl never spoke. Maybe someone brought her along with them.

Whatever it didn't matter, those two deserved each other. Now they could go off somewhere and have whorish little jackasses. Okay maybe she was reading into it to much.

Kagome tried to pay attention to her friends but found it rather difficult. _'Didn't I promise myself I would have a good time? So do it already Kags_'

She watched as Sango once again slapped Miroku across the head for trying to cop a feel. She turned to see Inuyasha flipping meats on the grill while Kikyo nagged at him about him cooking them to long.

"Damn woman let your man handle this," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"If you just let me-" Kikyo began.

"No," he cut in firmly.

"But,"

"No, no, no, no, no,"

"Fine," Kikyo scowled hotly but just because she could she kicked some dirt on his white sneakers in a spoiled kid manner.

Kagome laughed lightly before looking back at her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Damn lecher. Keep your hands to yourself!" Brown eyes glowed heatedly at the offending hand that was again asking for punishment as it inched closer to her bottom.

"My dearest Sango do not punish me for being only but a slave to your beauty, I only wanted to-," Miroku defended before being cut off.

"Save it,"

They were all too funny, Kagome shook her head tsking. What a group of idiots. As fun as this all was to watch she didn't feel to right. Her eyes strayed across the yard; she frowned then mumbled to herself. Damn he was getting to her. Her head felt woozy she reached up and touched the cold bottle to her temple. She felt like she wanted to lie down.

"Her Inuyasha, do you mind if I go down to the basement," she called out to the man with the 'kiss the cook' apron on.

He looked towards her with furrowed brows, "Why?"

"I feel like I gotta headache, do you mind if I just go lie down for a bit,"

His golden eyes immediately filled with concern, "Yeah sure, do you need some Aspirin?"

"No it's not that serious I just need to rest my head." Kagome smiled softy at his caring.

She and Inuyasha were instant friends the moment they met. Sango and Miroku introduced then in hopes of them hooking up but unfortunately they had to much of the brother sister vibe going on. The same couldn't be said for her sister Kikyo, who fell in love with the boyish man on sight and she couldn't be happier for them.

She walked into the house once more; she was really getting an exercise today. She walked down some steps to a basement, which wasn't really a basement at all just under ground. It had a black leather couch that she planted herself on but not before placing her wine cooler on the night stand next to the couch.

This room was fully stocked. Black fur carpet, pool table centered, a complete radio system and a flat screen T.V in front of the couch could turn a basement into the ultimate hanging room.

It was weird but the moment she laid stretched out on the long couch she felt better. It was probably the sun that made her drowsy in the first place, so she was in no hurry to get back up there.

Grabbing the remote control off the couch arm, she stood up. Walking over to the pool table with remote in hand she turned on the T.V and was shocked with what popped up.

"Nrgg…" the moaning was loud and it was coming from the flat screen.

Kagome hurried to pick up the remote that she had dropped, fumbling trying to turn off the T.V.

"Ohh…Ahh," the lady on the television screamed before the scene was abruptly interrupted by Kagome clicking it off.

Placing the remote to her rapidly beating heart, Kagome listened to hear if someone was coming. Then she sighed in relief when she remembered that she was down stairs in a basement and the party was outside a ways away from where she was.

She wondered…the blank screen was suddenly filled again but this time with no sound as she made sure to click the mute button as soon as she turned it back on.

Kagome leaned back against the pool table, the rim of it biting into her butt as she panted. She pushed her hands behind her to grasp onto the rim of the pool table. She moved her legs together to create friction between her legs as the camera zoomed in and out to show the picture of porno stars.

A tiny whimper escaped her lips as she felt a pool of heat being collected in her satin underwear. She couldn't believe her friends and sister were upstairs worrying that she might be sick and here she was watching porn.

'_For shame.'_

But she couldn't press the end button. She was so damn horny, it was ridiculous. She hadn't gotten laid in three months, the last time she had been with her now ex boyfriend Kouga.

Damn she needed to be fucked now. Perhaps later she would call in a favor from her friend Hojo, Kami knows how long he'd been after her.

Her movements creased, she had heard the door creak open. The remote jumped in her hands as she quickly tried to turn the T.V off. Once her hands were stabled enough she hit the end button and threw the remote onto the couch.

The steps grew closer.

"Inuyasha I'm fine, I don't need any aspirin!" she called out to him.

The footsteps slowed and she sighed, relieved, believing he would just turn around. Then her heart picked back up when she heard the creak of the stairs as he continued down.

She rushed over to get a pool stick, scattering the balls around the pool table to make it look like she had been playing for some time.

"Inuyasha really I'm fine," she turned around, she heard him come down completely. Freezing in her place, blue met gold but not the gold she was looking for.

Nervousness was replaced by anger as she bit out, "What are you doing here,"

"I see politeness isn't one of your strong suits," the way he looked at her now was not how he looked at her before.

"Humph, you're one to talk mister sun shine," she stated sarcastically.

He moved closer and she moved back.

"Would you believe I come to make amends," he asked.

"No," Kagome responded curtly and she meant it. He didn't come off as the type who made apologies. He took another step closer and she took another step back.

"Then you're smarter than you look," the side of his lip quirked, who knew he could make a joke. Of course that joke was an implied insult but it was a joke all the same, just one she wouldn't laugh at.

Her bottom lip pressed downward, eyes narrowing distastefully as he took another step forward and she another back.

"Just what are you saying," It was meant as a rhetorical question, she already knew what he meant but she wanted him to come out and say it so she could yell at him.

"I suppose you're not that smart after all," he was close now, really close. She had run out of room and was now pressed against the rim of the pool table while he was only a hair away.

"You got a lot of nerves." The asshole, why did he have to be so much of a jerk anyway?

"And you have a lot of mouth, I wonder if you could put it to good use."

Her hand raised, ready to strike his cheek when he caught it within his own. She quickly tried to retaliate with the other but he imprisoned that hand as well.

"Asshole," she ground out between clenched teeth. "Let me go."

She yanked at her hands furiously but his grip would not give in. She tried kneeing him in his crotch but couldn't move much, his body was too closely pressed to hers and she was trapped with no space.

This was getting exhausting and she didn't know when it happened, somewhere between thrashing against him and tying to kick him, his lips met hers. The first gentle touch evolved into a rough make out session as they pressed into each other trying to get as much contact as possible. Anger fueled hands to become greedy, willing to feast on any piece of open flesh.

Maybe it was the fact that she was so turned. Well it didn't matter; all she knew was that she wanted to have this man right now more than anything. That asshole.

Pushing her up to sit on the edge of the pool table, he moved down the top of her halter dress pass her bountiful twins. Grabbing one, kneading it non to gentle, he bowed down to flicker his tongue across the other.

Her legs straddled his back as she arched, moaning quietly, taking a fist full of the silver strands to keep him positioned. A menacing hiss passed soft lips when he stopped and untangled her unrelenting fingers from his hair.

He moved from between her legs to admire his handy work. Watching her beautiful form perched on the tip of the pool table. She was panting softly, the top of her dress pushed over her breast providing him full view of the heaving chest. His hand print could still be seen pressed into her left one and a small hickey rested on the other.

She spread her legs further, signaling she wanted to be taken now and he allowed an arrogant smirk to cross his gorgeous features.

"I hate you," she hissed out, tried of watching him be all smug.

"The feelings mutual," he snarled but still moved back in.

Dropping to his knees and placing her legs over his shoulders, he moved her dress up revealing soaked black satin throngs.

Kagome looked down, startled, when she felt the sting of her panties being ripped off without care. Her eyes glared in disdain at the silver head between her legs. Those damn panties were expensive!

"Asshole"

He didn't look up from studying her nether area as he touched inside her. Then he grinned up cockily, "No wonder you're so cranky. Does no sex make you a dull girl?"

"I( gasp)…Ha-a-a-t-te…You." And she did, he was such an asshole but this felt so great. It had been so long. His fingers moved so fast and smoothly.

'_So wet,_' Sesshoumaru licked his lips, removing his hand, it was time to see if she tasted as good as she felt.

"Ehh…na..ahhh…" her lungs hurt, she couldn't breathe with a body set on fire due to sensation overload. How could anything feel this good? Kouga was a pleasing lover but he had never taken her to such a height. This asshole was showing her a slice of paradise as he continued to please her orally, while he allowed sounds of pleased mirth to escape him at the sounds of her pleasure.

His smooth chuckles only sent a fresh new wave of hunger through her, the steady vibrations trickling her to the point of climax.

The sounds of her screams were muffled by her tongue as she bit down hard, not drawing blood but close. She wanted to shout so badly, this sensation deserved its own sound of recognition but she didn't.

Panting and idly feeling guilty about engaging in these sorts of acts in the basement of her friend's house but not guilty enough to stop. She wanted it bad and if she had to take it in a basement with a hundred people upstairs then she would. How terrible was that?

As she came down from her high he stood, with a steady stream of her arousal running down his hand. Looking toward the dark haired beauty with her eyes tightly clenched he felt his insides swell with pride, she was still shaking.

Walking around the pool table while she sat still with labored breaths, he pushed all the pool balls on the floor, not taking interest in the loud clank they made as they scattered across the room.

He walked back in front of her, rubbing up her legs; pulling the dress further up and then stopping it up over her hips. He pulled it up to the middle of her stomach making her look like she wore nothing but a white waist belt. Boy did he love tub dresses they were so convenient.

Using his calloused palms he pushed her down on the pool table with added force. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, putting the muscles in her thighs to use as she pulled him down on top of her.

"I hate a woman who takes charge," he whispered in her ear, sitting up on his forearms. That statement was being proved false by the second.

"I hate a man who isn't strong enough to let a woman take charge," she grounded up against the hardness she could feel crying to be released from its denim imprisonment. Impatience small hands reached down, yanking, to unbuckle his pants quickly before her hands were pushed away.

He held her hands in captivity above her head with one of his larger palms, scowling down at her, "What did I just say, you will behave."

"Screw you," she scowled back defiantly causing him to smirk. She was tired of his teasing; she wanted to be taken now.

Sitting up on his knees he kneeled between her legs, making a show of unbuckling his black leather belt. Pulling it through the loops slowly he got down from the pool table. Unzipping, he pushed the dark blue jeans down and removed the buttoned up collar shirt he wore. Now standing only in a pair of black boxers and white undershirt, he still wasn't naked.

Kagome got frustrated, starting to feel how uncomfortable the bunched up dress was making her. She removed it completely over her head, throwing it over on the black couch. Taking off her shoes she spread her legs, placing her feet on opposite edges of the pool table, baring all.

Sesshoumaru looked down on her open offer, his member raging in his boxers. There it was, so freely being handed over to him. It was a deal he couldn't and wouldn't refuse so the beautiful male stripped the remainder of his clothes.

'_He better hurry up and bring that thing here.'_

She couldn't take it anymore; she could feel her walls grasping nothing. The empty feeling was painful, actually hurting her physically. She needed to be filled.

He watched her as he crawled back on the green velvet. He left a trail of wet kisses up her body and Kagome glared up at him when he was eye level with her.

"I hate you,"

"The feelings mutual now open."

He lined the tip of his shaft with her entrance before speaking.

"How bad do you want it?" his hot breath tickled her earlobe as he whispered, grinding against her causing her head to fall back in want.

"Do it," Was all she said.

The sudden invasion rolled her eyes to the back of her head. The pool table creaked, barely audible, beneath them with his powerful movements. Really where did this man get his stamina? It couldn't be normal but hell, who was she to complain.

Kagome's eyes were shut completely, it was _soooo_ good. He was a jerk still but he was also a great lover and she wouldn't try to deny it. He caressed her walls with loving content. No, not love. Hate. He pounded into her like he hated her and she loved it.

Her teeth nibbled her bottom lip meditatively, her bangs were drenched, sticking to her forehead and her thighs were sore from the way he held them down. She knew there would be red whelps for a couple of days but she didn't care. All she cared about was the way he moved inside her but then al too soon his movements stopped.

Dazzling blue opened wide in question and frustration, what the hell.

She glared up to his prideful features, twisted into a wicked grin. She had to admit he was beautiful. Snowy locks plastering against his creamy skin, golden eyes intense with pleasure and male pride, delicious cuts defining thick muscles that jumped under his skin with every movement and the rippled packs that were sculpted into his abdomen. How Kami created such a fine male specimen was laudable. And yet with all this beauty she still could not stand him.

"On your hands and knees," his cold voice was laced with a gruff edge as he commanded her.

He scooted back as she rolled over like demanded and got on all four. Looking over her shoulder she bit out, "I can't stand you,"

Impaling her from behind swiftly, he retorted harshly, "The feelings mutual,"

He slid into her, hissing as the new angle brought upon deeper penetration. His hands grasped around her hips, directing them backwards.

All the sounds of their hate making acted as an orchestra to them. His heady groans intertwined with the gasping moans of hers.

'_So close'_, he was in such proximity to completion. Maybe he should leave her unsatisfied, that'll teach her some respect. He decided against it however, he would never be known as an unpleasant lover, or in this case unpleasant hater.

A sharp intake of breath interrupted the rhythm of the groans and moans when he quickened his already fast pace. Her arms shivered, then finally gave in. She rested her head on her now folded arms moaning into her own flesh as the pool table down right shook now.

Her breath coming out in hard pants, she could feel it. The coil tightened within her gut, the spring that would launch start her orgasm.

"You like that don't you," he grounded into her, hitting that special spot that made her scream but she it contained with tightly pursed lips.

"Shut up and take me like you hate me," she looked over her shoulder, hypnotized by the way he didn't look as perfect as before but still just as beautiful. His eyes locked on the he bottom, his features more fierce, and his jaw bind tightly.

In two more minutes flat, she was doped on fairy dust, flying in Nederland. And not Michael Jackson's kind, it was the kind where ecstasy erupted behind her pressed lids in sonic waves. The kind that curled her toes and latched her fingers onto her own folded arms.

He squeezed her hips before he exploded with an inhumane snarl. Never before had he been forced into climax.

Golden eyes rolled, teeth clenched and he floated on cloud nine. The marbled chest heaved as if he ran a marathon. Pulling out he allowed her to collapse once he freed her hips. He fell on top of her but managed to hold his weight so as not to crush her then rolled them over.

She lay on his gasping chest, he did not hold her and she didn't want him to. She only lay there since they were still on the pool table. It was incredible how the sturdy legs didn't crumple below them.

Ten minutes passed.

Kagome sighed, his breaths had evened out, and he was asleep. She crawled off of him and down the pool table. Searching for her discarded dress with her eyes, she spotted it and walked over to the black couch.

Between her legs was a mild soreness and around her upper thighs and hips were red handprints etched into perfect skin. It was okay now but she knew once morning came so would the real pain of aftermath.

Slipping the dress on pass the tattooed palms that would get her caught red handed, no pun intended, she walked back around to the pool table, gathered her shoes placing them on her feet.

She heard the sound of popping joints as she stretched releasing a sigh of contentment. Feeling more satisfied then she had been in a long time, a yawn broke free causing her to cover her mouth quickly.

Turning to be certain he was still asleep, she was reassured by the rise of his chest that remained steady. His long legs hanging over the edge of the pool table, his face turned down on the cold, not as cruel but still not completely soft as he slept.

She ran her hands through her dark tresses, finger combing all the newly formed knots. Still just to be on the safe side she would sneak to the bathroom and be certain of her appearances. Walking up the stairs to make sure she was presentable to rejoin the party so she could gather Sango so they could make an exit.

And so she left him high and dry on the pool table, snoozing away but not before muttering a simple parting, rolling her eyes with a wicked grin.

"Asshole,"

ssssssss

That was the longest chapter I've ever written, but if you read the book you would understand why I just had to throw in a bit of Sess/Kags in the mix with my own hentai mind. Well I don't have much to say, please no flaming, you were warned before you started reading this, although consecutive criticism is welcomed as long as it's not rude. If you don't like it just tell me why. Also before you do that, this wasn't meant to be a romantic fic, I just had to get that out of the way.

Reviews are much appreciated, so please do.

I'll re-read it later and fix any flaws I see.

Peace be with you,

Black Barbie


End file.
